Una Última Esperanza
by SonneKa
Summary: Rakan es capaz de cualquier cosa si se trata de Xayah, y solo de ella. Si eso incluye atentar contra toda luz y defender a la oscuridad, también lo hará. [AU Star Guardian] [La imagen utilizada para la portada le pertenece a raccoon-who-can-fly en tumblr.]


**.**

**.**

**Una Última Esperanza**

**.**

**.**

La oscuridad es densa. Su pesadez inutiliza la luz, la devora con facilidad. En una guerra de polos opuestos, ¿cuál de las dos es la más débil?

Xayah dirá que la oscuridad ganaría, no le cuesta destrozar todo lo que encuentra a su paso. En cambio, Rakan todavía encuentra en su corazón un diminuto brillo, una lucecita que parpadea y le hace creer en la esperanza. Es probable que solo en esta cuestión ambos no concuerden.

De todas formas, lo mejor es adaptarse. Adaptarse a que la oscuridad desconstruye y, al mismo tiempo, es creadora. Acostumbrarse al peso de la visión nocturna, lo cual da ventaja al momento de enfrentar a las estrellas. Rakan ha decidido adaptarse, y no sabe si ha sido a conciencia propia o si simplemente la oscuridad lo está destruyendo a él también. Pensar así le hace creer que Xayah está perdida, pero no le importaría perderse junto a ella.

Esa pequeña llama de esperanza que logra mantener a Rakan cuerdo se desvanece de a poco, probablemente ni él mismo se da cuenta de que su corazón se está volviendo un agujero negro. Todo sea por protejer a su amada, por brindarle la luz que le hace falta. Quizás es ella la que alberga en su interior el agujero negro, así se explicaría por qué no le afecta la luz que se le intenta regalar.  
Se trata de un ciclo que no tiene fin, probablemente sea ese el plan que Zoe tiene para ellos: una corrupción que parece tener salvación, una que jamás llegará.

Cada batalla es una baja más para Rakan. Xayah se mantiene en pie, por supuesto. Está cegada por la ira, Rakan la observa y la conoce: ella no es de rendirse fácil, y él tampoco. Pero a pesar de su persistencia, cada pelea se dificulta cada vez más, al punto en el que hasta moverse incluso se vuelve complicado.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y Rakan está en sus últimas. Siente que es el fin, que va a terminar abandonando a Xayah porque ya no le responden sus extremidades, y su conciencia también se va apagando. Su alma está destrozada, si sonríe solo lo hace para hacerle creer a Xayah que todo está bien. Como si la oscuridad estuviera bien.

Pierde toda sus fuerzas. Tironeado, empujado, deformado, hasta arrastrado por la oscuridad. Cada vez con más frecuencia, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Sin embargo, sabe que no todo está perdido cuando ese rayito se luz en su interior le hace recordar. Recordar lo único que importó de su ya perdida vida. Y quizás en plena batalla, mientras Xayah lanza sus plumas como cuchillas y salta por los aires, los enemigos siendo incapaces de alcanzarla, Rakan nota que algo es distinto.

Ella lo mira, y sus ojos tienen luz. Ve un brillo que no creía que podría recordar, al punto en el que pensaba jamás haberlo visto. Es como si Xayah volviese a ser la misma de antes, la guardiana estelar de la que se había enamorado en un principio. Un pasado perdido, mas no olvidado. Sigue siendo la misma, solo que la corrupción se la ha llevado. O, al menos, intenta llevársela.

Quiere acurrucarla en sus brazos, abrazarla, besarla y llorar adelante de ella. Como si aquello lo llevase a lograr recuperarla, como si fuese capaz de brindarle la luz que le hace falta.

Esa visión del pasado es la que le da la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante. Rakan sabe que puede recuperarla, que puede volver a ser brillosamente feliz como solía serlo. No le importa que ese recuerdo pueda lastimarlo, no le interesa su propia existencia. Tan solo quiere que su estrella favorita esté a salvo.

Es capaz de cualquier cosa si se trata de Xayah, y solo de ella. Si eso incluye atentar contra toda luz y defender a la oscuridad, también lo hará.

Es una cruel ironía. Buscar la luz luchando a favor de la oscuridad, parece ser un camino sin rumbo alguno. Pero Rakan sabe lo que hace, porque cuando se trata de actuar con intuición y sentimiento, él es el mejor.

¿Cuál de las dos es la más débil? ¿La luz o la oscuridad? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Xayah estaría en contra de no planear a futuro una resolución, pero existen cosas que no se pueden saber a ciencia cierta.

Rakan no cree en la debilidad ni la fortaleza de ninguna de las dos: ni de la luz, ni de la oscuridad. porque todo depende de la creencia de sus portadores.

Va a redescubrir esa luz en Xayah, va a liberarla. Aun si eso le cuesta el morir una segunda vez.

Una última vez.

* * *

**N/A:** _Sé que el tema de los guardianes estelares quedó un poco fuera de tiempo, pero es algo que había escrito en ese entonces y jamás publicado jaja. No sé de qué me rio, este fic está re sad... Pero bueno, me gusta el drama... El buen drama... Tristeza y romance al mismo tiempo, un mejunje de emociones difíciles de explicar, no?_

_PD: Quise meter una mini referencia a cuando Xayah ultea... Se ve como su versión de guardiana estelar sin corrupción! Siento que esto no es solo un toque especial para el juego, en el lore debería tener una gran importancia también :'3_

_PD2: No suelo escribir en presente, fue todo un reto para mí hacerlo... Espero no haberme equivocado tanto lel_

_En fin, espero que este pequeñito fic les haya sido de su agrado... No me gusta hacer sufrir a Rakan pero el AU de Star Guardian no quiere darme muchas opciones pls._


End file.
